


Sam's Bitch

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [674]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Dark fic, Demon Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Librarian Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Gabriel (Supernatural), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you do noncon Sabriel? With demon Sam fucking virgin Librarian human Gabe? Sam makes Gabriel's first time hurt like hell, vibrators, spanking, everything. Choice is yours. Bonus if Cas finds him afterwards, passed out and bloody, he comforts him?





	Sam's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Apil 6th, 2015.
> 
> This is super dark, and potentially triggering. Read at your own risk.

Sam watched Gabriel walk into the library. Nighttime was falling and that meant fewer people in the library.

Sam stood up, duffle in his hand, and walked after Gabriel, watching the human from the corners of the room, as the last few people trickled out.

When Gabriel was the last one there, closing up, Sam made his move and pinned Gabriel to one of the desks.

“What the-get off of me!” Gabriel yelled, trying to buck Sam off.

“Sorry, buddy, but that’s not an option.” Sam growled softly, teeth grazing against Gabriel’s ear, dropping the duffle and pinning Gabriel’s arms behind his back.

Gabriel gasped, feeling Sam rut into him.

“P-please, no….I’ve-I’ve never….” Gabriel started.

“Never been fucked before?” Sam whispered. “I know. Which is going to make our time very _very_ special.” He grinned, flipping Gabriel over, and blinking, eyes filling with black.

Gabriel gasped again, eyes growing wider and more fearful as Sam grinned.

Sam gripped Gabriel’s face and kissed him roughly, Gabriel crying out underneath Sam’s body.

When Sam parted from the kiss, Gabriel spat at Sam, and Sam growled, flipping Gabriel over again and tearing off Gabriel’s pants and boxers in one fellow swoop.

“Wait, no!” Gabriel begged.

“Too late for that.” Sam growled, bringing a hand down on Gabriel's ass, hard. “Far too fucking late, Gabe.”

Gabriel cried out, trying to buck under Sam and get loose as Sam’s hands came down on his ass over and over again.

“Please, please, no more! No more!” Gabriel begged. “Please...”

“Start behaving then.” Sam growled, giving Gabriel’s ass a final swat.

Gabriel choked back a sob as he felt Sam start to free himself from his pants.

“Fuck….can’t wait to have a taste of that virgin ass.” Sam groaned, giving a few pumps to his cock. “It’ll feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“No, no, please. Please let me go. Please.” Gabriel gasped out through tears.

“So pretty when you beg.” Sam smiled, nipping Gabriel’s neck. “Mmm, I should mark all of this pretty skin up. Make you remember who you belong to.”

Gabriel sobbed and he heard a soft vibration start.

“W-what…?” Gabriel murmured. He stifled the moan that wanted to come out when he felt a vibration against his balls. “Oh, god….”

“God doesn’t have anything to do with this, baby.” Sam laughed, his other hand fisting around Gabriel’s cock.

“W-wait….no….” Gabriel begged.

Sam laughed, teeth grazing against Gabriel’s neck, leaving the skin tingling in its wake.

Gabriel tried to squirm again, only to feel a pressure against his body.

“Bein’ a demon comes with its perks. Like pinning people down.” Sam purred softly in Gabriel’s ear. His hand left Gabriel’s cock, and the vibrations became more insistent on Gabe’s balls, making the human cry out, sobbing against the table.

Gabriel heard sucking noises, and realized quickly that Sam was sucking on his fingers, and he started pleading again.

“Begging and groveling will get you nowhere. This is happening. And you...are gonna be my bitch.” Sam growled, plunging a finger inside Gabriel.

Gabriel cried out, not used to having anything in his ass, and he felt a burn start as Sam started working his finger in and out.

“Relax and this will be fifty times nicer.” Sam grunted, adding another finger way too soon.

“No!” Gabriel pleaded. “Please, please.” He sobbed as the burning persisted.

“When are you gonna learn that you’re mine?” Sam asked, with a chuckle. “I’m gonna do what I want because you. Are. My. Bitch.”

“Please...” Gabriel pleaded softly, voice coming out in soft gasping hiccups.

Sam only added another finger, making Gabriel cry out again.

_

Sam finally pulled his fingers away and tossed the vibrator away, before slicking up his cock with spit and lining it up with Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel sobbed when he felt Sam’s dick push inside, and while Sam's fingers burned, it felt like everything was ablaze with Sam's dick.

“Fuck!” Gabriel screamed, as Sam’s hips pulled back and snapped forward. “Fuck, stop, please! Oh, god, please, please, please.” Gabriel begged.

“Fuck. Knew that you’d feel good.” Sam growled, fisting Gabriel’s hair, and pulling a hand back, bringing it down on Gabriel’s ass. His eyes went black, and Sam smirked, hearing Gabriel’s cries.

“Please, please, no! Stop!” Gabriel begged. “Please.”

“Have me stop...or...hear your pretty screams?" Sam contemplated. "I’m choosing the latter.” Sam said.

“Fuck!” Gabriel screamed.

Sam grinned, grunting as he fucked Gabriel, feeling his hole getting slicker, and knew that something had probably tore, making Gabriel scream again.

Sam licked up the side of Gabriel’s face, grunting and groaning, drawing closer to his orgasm.

“Fuck…gonna come….” Sam growled before thrusting deep and hearing Gabriel scream one final time.

Sam stilled, and pulled out of Gabe, seeing the pink mix that oozed from the human.

“Fuck. So pretty.” Sam murmured, letting Gabriel drop against the floor. He slipped a small piece of paper in Gabriel’s shirt pocket and winked. “Until next time. Maybe we can use more of my toys.”

And with that, Sam was gone.

_

Gabriel hadn’t come back home, and Castiel quickly drove to the library in the dead of night.

He rushed up the stairs, to see his brother lying against a table, half naked, and practically unconscious.

“Gabriel!” Cas cried out, rushing over to his brother. “Gabriel, wake up!”

“C-Cas?” Gabriel got out, eyes opening blearily, seeing the concerned face of his brother. “I….I…..Cas…he….”

“It’s OK. He’s not here.” Cas said, holding his brother close. He saw the mess that was at Gabriel’s ass, heard the pained noise Gabriel made. “Oh, god. Gabriel….”

“Cas…..He just….he was….” Gabriel stuttered.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be OK. I promise.”

“Cas…” Gabriel said, returning the tight hug.

After a few moments, Cas pulled back.

“I’m getting you to my car. We’ll just leave yours here for now.” Cas said.

“Wanna sleep.” Gabriel replied.

“When we get to the car, Gabe.” Cas responded.

Gabriel nodded, and Cas helped Gabriel up, leading his brother to the car. When Gabriel was in the passenger’s seat, he fell asleep.

Cas saw a piece of paper in Gabriel’s pocket, and he pulled it out, seeing two words scrawled on it.

_Sam Winchester._

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry.


End file.
